Fragments
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: After Loki's hold on him is gone, Clint finds himself trapped in his own head. Movieverse, so be aware of possible spoilers.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers.

Warning: Takes place movieverse, so be aware of possible spoilers.

**Fragments**

By Jennifer Collins

"_Do you think I'm pretty, Agent Barton?" She batted her eyelashes from the backseat of the car._

_He sighed, leaning his head against the headrest briefly before turning around to look at her over his shoulder. "I think you're the most desirable woman I've ever laid eyes on, Ms. Romanoff. Now sit back." _

_She smiled seductively. "So that's why you spared me then. You desired a mate. Does S.H.E.I.L.D. even allow that?" _

"_You know that's not why I'm bringing you in, Ms. Romanoff." _

"_So you don't want to mate with me then?" _

_Agent Coulson smirked at him from the driver's seat. Clint rolled his eyes. "That's neither here, nor there, Ms. Romanoff." _

_She pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Are you afraid of me, Agent Barton?" _

_Clint kept his mouth in a straight line, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see Coulson tighten his grip on the steering wheel. "I'm not afraid of anything, Ms. Romanoff." _

"_Ha! I doubt that's true. Everyone's afraid of something," She said quietly. "But if it isn't me you're afraid of, then why these?" She demanded, yanking on her wrist restraints as she tried to get closer to him._

_Coulson looked at her in the rearview mirror. "Standard protocol, Ms. Romanoff. We're no fools." _

_Clint grinned at him, punching him lightly in the arm to show his approval. _

XXXXXXXXXX

He screamed out loud once, pulling on his restraints.

"You're going to be alright, Clint," Natasha said calmly.

"Nooooo…" He moaned.

"Of course you are," She insisted in an even tone. She moved to his bedside with a wet cloth.

He squinted at her as his eyes slowly came back into focus. "You tried to kill me?" He questioned.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "I brought you back," she murmured.

"But you would have killed me, right?"

"Clint, don't…" She pleaded, unhooking his wrist restraints.

"Just answer the question, Tasha." His eyes were wide as he looked up at her. "If you couldn't get him out… you would have killed me."

She lowered her eyes. "I would have done what was necessary to protect my fellow agents and our guests."

He set his mouth in a line. "So we're even, then."

She handed him the cloth. "Fine," she said, a little coolly.


	2. Chapter 1: Flashback

"_Welcome to S.H.E.I.L.D., Agent Barton. I'll show you to your room." _

_He followed the agent down a narrow hallway, adjusting his duffel bag on his shoulder as his eyes scanned the walls and ceiling. They stopped in front of a door and the agent handed him a small oddly shaped key. _

"_Director Fury is pleased you could join us. I'm sure you'll find everything to your liking, but if not, please don't hesitate to call me. I'm number 13 on your keypad." _

_He nodded. "Thank you, Agent Coulson." _

_Coulson proceeded to demonstrate how the key worked. "I'm your handler now Agent Barton. There's no need to be formal while we're off the clock. You can call me Phil." _

_He frowned. "Handler, huh? And you think you can 'handle' me, Phil?" _

_Coulson smiled. "Actually, you'll be doing all the major handling, Agent Barton. I just make the arrangements for you to do so. Once you're settled in here, you should come check out the weapons room on Level 3. There's a locker with your name on it with some pretty nifty gadgets in there." _

_He grinned. "Ah, the good stuff." _

_Coulson nodded. "The good stuff. Fury spared no expense when he had those arrows altered…." _

_This time his smile reached his eyes. "Coulson, I think I'm gonna like it here." _

"_That's exactly what we were hoping, Agent Barton." _

XXXXXXXX

"Clint? Clint, wake up."

He felt a firm hand pat his cheek as he came to. "Natasha? Whaat?" He opened his eyes and waited until her face came into focus. "What happened?"

"You went through a window and landed pretty hard on your back, from what I can tell. While wearing your bow and your quiver… can you move? Don't try too hard." She was kneeling next to him.

"Um.. yeah, I think so."

She held out her hands and breathed a sigh of relief when he had no trouble reaching out both of his to take them. "I'm going to pull you up. Are you ready?"

He nodded, then winced as the pain rushed through him when she pulled him up to a sitting position. "I don't think anything's broken…" He mumbled. "How long was I out?"

She frowned. "I'm not sure. It couldn't have been that long though. I saw you go through that window right before I closed the portal."

"Shit. How'd we do?"

She smiled. "It's over. We won."

"Good. Where are the others? Did we all make it?"

"We all made it. Bruce, Steve, and Thor are with Stark. He took a big fall, but he's okay."

"Mmmmm." He slowly stood up, examining the cuts on his arms as he did so, but none of them seemed to be too deep. "And Loki?"

"The Hulk injured him at Stark Tower, but we still have unfinished business to take care of."

He sighed. "Right," he said, pulling a used arrow out of a target that was no longer a threat. "I guess I'll be needing some of these." He frowned. "How about you? Do you need to reload?"

She shook her head and patted her thigh.

"Agent Romanoff," Stark's voice came through over her earpiece. "Where are you at?"

"Stark," she said, tapping her mike. "I'm with Agent Barton. We're good. How about you?"

"All in one piece," he confirmed. "We're heading over to the tower."

She nodded to Clint. "We're on our way too."

"And then Shawarma when we're done."

"Right. Copy that. We're heading out."

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Did he say 'Shawarma?'"

"He said 'Shawarma,'" she confirmed. "What the hell is that?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea, but I'm way too tired to ask."


	3. Chapter 2: The Incidents

_It was late by the time he returned to the base. He stepped through the automatic sliding doors, shoulders hunched slightly with exhaustion. He was met immediately by three interns from the medical team, who did not hesitate to press alcohol pads to the cuts and scrapes on his face and arms. They were walking backwards, nearly tripping over themselves as they struggled to keep up with him. _

_He squinted against the bright lights in the hallway, waving them away as he headed to his quarters. "Is this really necessary?" He asked, a little irritated._

_Agent Coulson was standing in front of his door holding a pile of papers, as was usually the case when Clint got home after a mission. He signaled to the interns to back off and they retreated down the opposite end. _

"_Thanks," he muttered as he hung his bow in it's place on the wall. _

"_You're later than usual tonight," Coulson observed. "Everything turn out okay?" _

"_Yup," He said with a nod._

"_Good. I've just got a couple of papers for you to sign here…." _

"_Coulson." He removed his sunglasses and set them on top of his head. "Do we have to do paperwork right this second, or do we have time for a quick beer?" _

_Coulson frowned, knowing he wasn't going to win this. "I suppose you have time for a quick drink," he said warily. _

"_Good. Let's go." He tilted his head towards the exit._

_Coulson sighed. "Alright. But only if you're buying. It's not like you can't afford it," he said, handing him a check. _

_Clint held it away from his face and studied it for a second before a grin broke out across his face. "Fine," he agreed. _

XXXXX

She nudged his foot, which was resting in her chair, with her hand. He looked up to find her studying him intently, eyebrows raised.

He shook his head once and scanned the rest of the group; Bruce sitting next to him, quietly finishing his flatbread, Stark wordlessly wiping the yogurt sauce off his fingers with a napkin, Thor gorging on his third pita, Rogers sitting with his head in his hands, Natasha staring at him quizzically.

She was about to open her mouth to speak, but he shot her a look that clearly said_, Just eat your pita, _before pulling his leg away and straightening his posture in his seat.

They all finished their meal in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what do you want to do now that we don't have to work for awhile?" He asked casually, waving as Tony's car sped off into the distance with Bruce in the passenger seat.

She placed her hands on her hips and regarded him with narrowed eyes. "I want to know what happened to you back at the deli."

He gave a low moan. "Nothing. I just… drifted off I guess."

"Well, what were you thinking about?"

"Christ, Natasha, what is this, an interrogation?"

"Do you really want it to turn into one?" She asked in that no-nonsense tone of hers.

"No. What I want is to go on vacation, preferably somewhere far away from here, and not bring our headsets."

She nodded. "I agree, but we should go back to S.H.I.E.L.D. first. I think we both need some medical attention."

He sighed as he opened the driver's side door. "I guess you're right," he said, gesturing for her to take the passenger seat. "Get in the car. I'll drive."

XXXXXXX

"_It's time," Coulson stated. "Get in the car. I'll drive you." _

_He snapped his bow down to travel size and obeyed, slumping into the passenger's side of the sleek black car. _

_They rode in silence for the whole way. The only sound was the swishing of the windshield-wipers that cleared away the slight drizzle. _

_When they arrived at their destination, Coulson pointed out Clint's perch. "There. I'll be close by the whole time. You won't see me, but I'll see you. We can keep in contact over the radio if you need to." _

_He was stone-faced as his listened to his instructions. _

"_Just get it over with as soon as you can and get the hell out of there. Radio me when you're finished. I'll drive around to come get you. Do you understand?" _

_He nodded wordlessly and proceeded to the rooftop. _

"_Do you have the target in sight?" Coulson's voice buzzed lightly in his ear as his eyes focused. _

"_Yup. Just waiting for a clear shot," He said dryly. "I might be waiting awhile." _

"_That's alright." _

_The rain came down heavier and he pulled his hood up to shield his face. "Coulson?" he asked after a few uneventful moments. _

"_I'm here." _

"_Coulson…" he paused. "Do you really think it's that easy to kill a woman?" _

_There was static on the other end and he knew that Coulson had taken a deep breath before his answer. "No," he replied after awhile. "I don't think it's that easy to kill anyone," he added quietly. _

_He waited a long time before he spoke up again, watching the red-haired beauty the entire time. "I'm not going to do it," he said steadily. _

_Coulson sighed. "I know." _

"_Do you think I'm weak?" He asked. _

"_No. I think you're human." _

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Clint? Clint!" She shouted, shaking his shoulder lightly.

He blinked, then turned to face her.

"Get out of the car. We're switching places," She commanded, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Tasha, you're being ridiculous. Just sit back and-"

"No! Clint you just blacked out. Get out of the damned car!"

He sighed, then pushed open the door. He angrily walked around the back of the car and clambered noisily into the passenger seat.

"It was like you were hallucinating or something. Are you on drugs?"

"What? No! Of course not," he said defensively.

"Then what the hell was that? You were in a trance. And that was not the first time I've caught you like that. First at the deli, then now." She was talking fast, the slight waver in her voice betraying her. "Tell me now. What's happening to you, Clint? Why the hallucinations?"

He didn't answer, and she angrily pulled the car away from the curb, her icy eyes trained in front of her.

He sighed. "I wasn't hallucinating. I was… remembering," he murmured. It took him a moment to notice the direction they were traveling in. "This isn't the way back," he observed in an accusing tone.

"We're not going back to S.H.I.E.L.D. We're going to Stark Tower. I've already called Bruce," she informed him.

"What? No. Nat, I don't want to go to Stark Tower. Come on."

She shook her head. "Everything we need to take care of our injuries will be at Stark's. And we'll figure out your other problem together as a team."

"As a team? With the Avengers?" He said mockingly. "No thank you."

"This isn't up for discussion." With that, she sped away.


	4. Chapter 3: Stark Tower

When they got to Stark Tower, Pepper greeted them at the door. She waved them through and led them to an intimate meeting room, where Tony and Bruce were already waiting for them.

"Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, welcome," Stark shook his hand. Bruce nodded to them both. "Dr. Banner tells me you wanted to clean up some injuries."

"Please," Natasha replied.

"There's a first aid room on the fourth level that should have everything you need. Your quarters are on Level Five. Bruce has already claimed his, but you're welcome to any of the eight other rooms."

"Thanks," Clint muttered. He turned to Natasha. "You wanna head up?"

She nodded.

"I'll go with you," Bruce offered. Clint sighed inwardly as the three awkwardly piled into an elevator.

Bruce pointed out the medical room and punched in a code on the keypad. "It's my password," He explained. "You'll each get one too." He flicked on the lights. "Help yourselves."

Natasha immediately began going through drawers, pulling out some gauze and whatever chemicals she deemed useful. He hissed as she pressed an alcohol-drenched pad to his bicep.

"Would you like some assistance cleaning that?" Bruce asked, gesturing to the slight gash at her temple.

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. I've got it." She took the bottle of rubbing alcohol and a wad of cotton from him. "It's him that I'm worried about," she added with a frown.

Bruce nodded. "Natasha told me about your…ah… incidents."

Clint grunted. "It's nothing to worry about."

Bruce pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. "I don't know. Your mind was taken over against your will by the enemy, your partner beat the crap out of you to get you back, the mechanics of which is still a mystery, and now you randomly find yourself in a trance." He frowned. "I'd say you have plenty to worry about."

Natasha regarded him with a stern look. "You said you were remembering. What, stuff that really happened?"

"Yeah," he said, folding his arms across his chest.

"What are these memories of?" Bruce asked, his brow furrowed.

"I don't know." Clint shrugged, looking down at the floor. "Different parts of my time with S.H.I.E.L.D. Some stuff about Natasha…"

She stiffened, but Bruce didn't even blink.

"But, mostly stuff about…Coulson," he admitted quietly.

"Oh shit," Natasha breathed.

Bruce pondered this for a moment. "I'm not an expert, not even close. But I've got a couple of friends who are neurologists. Of course, they'd have to fly down from the Midwest.."

Clint shook his head. "This is crazy."

Banner ignored him. "I'll give them a call in the morning," he said, more to himself than to the others. "Oh," he said, looking up at his companions as if just remembering something important. "Stark wants you to see his psychologist."

Clint rolled his eyes.

Bruce offered him a dull half-smile. "I know," he said. "But really, what harm can it do?"

"I guess."

Natasha covered his hand with her own. "We're going to fix this, Clint. You're going to be okay."

He nodded, knowing full well that arguing with her at this point would not be an option.

.


	5. Chapter 4: Reward

"I think I'm going to take a shower," he mumbled when they were standing in front of the door to the room he'd chosen.

"Okay. Do you want me to wait for you?" Natasha asked, already making herself comfortable on the couch.

He was about to utter a smart joke about her joining him, then decided not to, saying only, "If you want."

He didn't look back to see what she'd decided.

She frowned, settling down and picking up an archery magazine. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long. He was out in seven minutes, tossing a towel on a chair.

He looked up and observed what she was reading.

"You could learn a thing or two from this," she said with a dry smile as she set the magazine down on an end table.

He shook his head. "I doubt it."

"Well, at least Stark's trying to make us feel at home…"

He grunted.

She regarded him thoughtfully. "How's your back?"

"A little sore. No big deal," he replied.

She scooted over to one side of the couch and motioned for him to sit. "Here. Take off your shirt. I'll massage you."

He thought about this for a second. "Um… I don't know… "

She laughed. "Oh, come on. I'll go easy on you."

He sighed, plopping down on the couch and swinging his legs over the arm.

She pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it to the floor. "Let me know if this hurts," she murmured, digging her palms into his shoulders.

"That's encouraging," he quipped, and the corners of her mouth lifted slightly.

She pressed her hands harder on his skin, fingers moving expertly into his muscles and he closed his eyes. "Lower," he said.

She moved her hands to the middle of his back, the heels of her hands pressing hard into him. He folded his arms across his knees, resting his head on top of his hands.

"See? I can be gentle when I need to be," she said quietly.

"Mmm… I'm sorry I ever doubted you," he replied.

"You know better," she teased, sliding her palms down his body and causing a slight shiver. "Better?" she asked, working her fingers near his spine.

"Much," he nearly moaned.

"Good." She began to work her way back up to his shoulders, tracing the marks on his skin left by the bow and quiver. "Any pain?" She asked.

"No… feels good," he murmured, eyes still closed.

"I meant from your landing," she said.

"Nope, all good."

"You're very lucky that there's no glass…"

"I pulled all the pieces out before," he said.

"Oh." She moved her hands to the back of his neck, rubbing slowly, not sure if she was trying to distract him from the unpleasant memory or herself.

"Tasha.." He said.

Her hands slid on either side of his shoulders, and she leaned forward, her mouth close to his neck. "Yes, Clint?" she whispered into his ear.

"Nevermind," he said, although she didn't miss the slight arch of his body before he straightened out again.

Before she could reprimand herself, she touched her lips to the side of his neck.

"You know what that does to me," he warned, leaning his head back to give her better access.

"I know," she said, running her fingernails through his hair and tracing his earlobe with her tongue. This time there was no mistaking the involuntary shiver…

XXXXXXXX

_He sat on a chair in the middle of the dark conference room, spinning around in slow circles as he awaited Coulson's return. His handler had ordered him to wait here while he tried to do as much damage control as possible, but he wasn't that optimistic. _

_Clint hadn't even turned on the lights, opting instead to await his fate in blackness. He silently counted the number of times his seat went completely around, as it was much better to concentrate on something so mindless rather than to contemplate what was being said in the control room on the level below him. _

_He was at 1,342 when the sliding doors opened and the lights flicked on. _

_Coulson stood before him, mouth set in a straight line and he quickly stopped moving in his chair. _

"_Well?" He looked up at him expectantly. _

_Coulson handed a small piece of paper to him, but he didn't wait for Clint to study it before he said, "Fury tripled your earnings for this mission." _

_He stared open-mouthed at the check, then looked up at the agent, not totally comprehending._

"_I wouldn't make a habit out of disobeying orders if I were you though," he advised._

_Clint nodded. "Thank you." He thought for a moment. "What are they going to do with her?" He wondered aloud. _

"_She was made an offer. She accepted and signed on." Coulson smiled, a dry humorless smile. "Congratulations, Agent Barton. You've gained a partner." _

"_What?" He rose up from his seat. "But I don't want a partner. I work better alone," he insisted. _

_Coulson nodded. "I guess you should have thought about that before you brought her in." _

XXXXXXXX

It was dark when he opened his eyes. He turned his head to see her watching him with a frown on her face.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"4:30 in the morning," she answered, still watching him.

He yawned. "Did you stay here all night?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You blacked out again," she informed him.

For the first time, he realized they were still on the couch. He lifted his head up, his neck suddenly aching from being propped up against the arm. He raised a hand to rub it slowly, and then he shot up to a sitting position. "Oh shit! Were we about to….?"

She looked him straight in the eyes. "You really don't have any control over it, do you?"

"Raincheck?" he asked.

"No rainchecks. This isn't funny," she scolded.

"I know," he sighed. "Believe me, I know."

"What was it this time?"

"Fury gave me a raise for bringing you in."

She nodded.

"Tripled what he would have owed for the assignment."

"Wow. Nice," she said, because she didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah." He raised his hand to the back of his neck again. "Hey, I was sleeping at an odd angle. Do you think you could….?"

She shook her head and stood up. "Maybe some other time. I'm going to go have a talk with Bruce."


	6. Chapter 5: Breakfast Reunion

That morning, at Tony's insistence that they all eat their meals together while staying at the tower, Clint made his way to the breakfast bar that Tony had his butler set up in the dining room. He took a seat next to Natasha, who was deep in a conversation with Bruce.

"So, Agent Barton," Tony said, setting down his glass of orange juice. "Did you talk to Dr. Johnson last night?"

Clint stabbed a fork in his eggs. "Johnson's a hack," he muttered. "He doesn't know shit."

Natasha tried to hide her smile behind a bagel.

"Really?" Tony paused, chewing a mouthful of bacon and swallowing. "Johnson says you're doing this to yourself. Like you're trapped inside your own head, or something."

"Like I said," Clint replied, not looking up.

"Sir, Captain Rogers is here to see you," J.A.R.V.I.S. informed loudly.

Pepper looked to Tony and he nodded. "Thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S. Pepper will greet him at the door."

Tony drummed his fingers against the table. The other three chewed their food in silence as they waited for their guest to come up.

"Good morning, Cap," Tony greeted him when Pepper showed him through the door. "We were just having breakfast. Help yourself." He gestured with his fork to the bar.

Bruce got up to shake his hand. "Captain Rogers. Glad you could join us," he said politely.

"Steve!" Natasha smiled warmly at him and gave him a quick hug.

"Steve?" Clint made a face and narrowed his eyes.

Tony smirked. "Don't look at me. I thought his first name was Captain," he joked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Pepper made Rogers a plate and handed it to him, not bothering to hide her amused expression. "I do hope you enjoy your stay here at the tower, Captain Rogers," She said.

He nodded his head. "Thanks." He took the plate from her and made his way over to join the others at the table, choosing a seat next to Clint.

"Agent Barton," he said, clapping him lightly on the back as he sat. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, thank you." Clint sat up straighter in his chair. "So what brings you here?"

Steve regarded him closely. "I heard you were having a bit of trouble. Figured I'd stay with the team for a bit, see what I can do."

"That's very kind of you," Natasha said, shooting Clint a warning look.

Clint nodded. "Thank you, Captain. But please pardon me while I don't see how you can be of assistance in this case."

Steve placed a hand on Clint's arm. He looked down at where the other man was touching him, having to remind himself just how innocent the captain was to have completed a gesture like touching a trained assassin.

"Look, Clint. Even if you just need to… talk, or whatever. I know what it's like to not be in control while things change around you. To wake up and find that everything you thought you knew is wrong and that your friends have… gone."

Clint snorted, yanking his arm away. "You know what it's like?" He rose angrily from his seat. "You took a long nap, Captain. I was wide awake and murdering my colleagues. Not the same thing." In one swift motion, he left the table and was out the door before any of them could stop him.

"Well." Tony crumbled up his napkin and set it on the table. "Who wants to help with the clean up?"


	7. Chapter 6: Assessment

"_Agent Barton," she called from the door to the training room. "Mind if I train with you?" _

_He paused in mid-launch and set his bow down. "Sure. Come on in." He walked over to her. "What did you want to work on?" _

"_Hand-to-hand stuff." She looked him up and down thoughtfully. "I've noticed you in action. You mostly stay up high. Why's that?" _

_He smiled. "I thought you were a spy, Agent Romanoff. You know I like to keep an eye on everything." _

_She smiled back. "It's impossible to see everything, you know that right?" _

_He nodded. "Even so, I see better from a distance." _

"_Maybe we should work on that." _

"_We?" _

"_We're partners, right? Perhaps we could teach each other a thing or two." _

_He thought about this. "Alright. Enlighten me, then." _

"_Turn away from the mirror. And close your eyes." _

_He raised an eyebrow. _

"_Your eyes are your best asset, right? What if you couldn't see? How would you fight then?" _

_He shrugged. "What do you suggest?" _

"_Taking the high ground might not always be an option. Sometimes you have to feel the fight rather than see it." She backed away, crouching low. "I'm going to come at you, but I won't say from which direction. Close your eyes and try to feel…" _

"_Close my eyes?" _

_She smirked. "We're partners. Don't you trust me?"_

_He narrowed his eyes. "I don't trust anyone." _

"_Even after all we've been through? That's a shame." _

"_Like you trust me?" _

_She tilted her head to one side. "I've told you things, haven't I? Answered all your questions?" _

"_Yes. I've told you things too." _

"_So.. you do trust me?" _

_He shrugged. "More or less, I guess. Do you trust me?" _

_She thought about this for a second. "I know you to be determined and loyal. I've learned more than a few times that it's better to have you watching my back than not, and there was that one time where you kept me from being killed…" She moved closer to him. "The answer is yes, Clint." She placed her hand on top of his. "I trust you with my life. Do you trust me?" _

_He nodded. "I supposed I do feel slightly more at ease when you've got my back." _

"_Good. Now close your eyes. I'm trying to teach you something important." _

XXXXXXXXXXX

He opened his eyes, blinking against the sudden bright light.

"Barton," Bruce said carefully. "It's Bruce. We're in the infirmary. Do you feel a little disoriented?"

He lifted his head and found Bruce standing a few feet away. "What are we doing in here?"

"You had another…. episode and you passed out."

"Great." He sat up on the med table. "I was out for awhile?"

Bruce shook his head. "Not that long. I would have called you, but I thought it would be best for… the other guy… if I didn't startle you."

Clint nodded slowly. "Yeah, speaking of that… I don't know how comfortable I am being alone in a room with you. No offense."

Bruce raised his hands. "No offense taken. And that's why Tony and Steve are right outside. Suited up, just in case. Although I assure you, you don't need to worry about that right now."

"Fine."

"They can see us, but they can't hear us," Bruce added. "I didn't think you'd want your business being spread around like gossip."

"Ah. So I guess this is where we have a heart to heart, right?"

Bruce shrugged. "That's up to you. Although I do have some questions I was hoping you could answer for me before my friends get here on Thursday."

"Where's Natasha?"

"She had to take care of some business in Newport. She'll be back later tonight though." Bruce sat down in a chair. "You get that we're all trying to help you, right? And you understand that you need a little help right now, right?"

Clint sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"These… memories, as you call them. Are they really that random? There's no trigger that brings them on?"

He shook his head. "No. None that I can tell. It just… happens. Without warning."

"Are you always awake or does it happen when you're asleep too?"

"I'm always awake. At first, at least." He looked up. "Dr. Banner… am I going crazy?"

"No. No, you're not. My guess is that you're experiencing post traumatic stress." He thought for a moment. "Do you remember anything that happened while you were under Loki's control?"

"Nope. Not a thing."

"And these flashbacks.. when they happen. Do you know it's a memory, while it's happening I mean?"

"I don't.. think so. It feels real. Like I'm in that moment as it's happening. I don't know how to describe it. I don't… know anything anymore." He looked down. "I have no control. He's gone and I still have no control."

Bruce took his glasses off and tucked them into his shirt pocket. "We're going to get you back. Do you believe that?"

"I want to… I just don't know." He sighed. "Maybe Johnson's right. Maybe I've got myself stuck in my own head."

"Yeah, maybe. But I don't think it's your fault."

"No? How so?"

He frowned. "You say you don't remember anything from when you were not in control. Well, I can't be sure, but I think you're overcompensating what you don't know with what you do know."

"So, I am stuck in my own head."

"For the time being. My associates will be much better at assessing the situation, I assure you. I guess you just have to sit tight until then."

He nodded.

"'Do you want to talk some more?"

"No, I think I'm just going to turn in. Can you tell Natasha to let me know when she's back?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Bruce. For… everything."


End file.
